charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Calvin Cat
Calvin is: funny, babbly, friendly – those are the words, that come up, when Calvin Nathan Cat is to be described. That he also has an ego and a temper, not as well known, until you get to know him. But once you get to know him you'll also notice that he's over all: friendly, with a constantly smiling face, with those amused sparkling ice blue eyes, can be sometimes something of a facade. He is also very caring, can be insensitive, but is mostly the sensitive kind of guy. His biggest flaw in his character is the so called “Cat-Factor”. This “factor” means, that he is really accident prone and it might be, that he is hypnotized or put under drugs – sometimes he might just be hit with a tool or a wooden beam. Pointing a gun at a guy? No problem. But at a woman? Hell, no. He is a gentleman and doesn’t like lying, hurting or menacing women. Even when he is being menaced by a woman, holding a gun point blank, he tries and talks with her. In general you might say, that Cal is really often in sickbay or hospital. It might be, that he was dared to jump into mud – naked – or provoked a guy, which has the height and muscle power of the incredible Hulk squared – or that he threw himself at a woman, who was being shot at – that is the summary of the “cat-Factor”. You might also think, that he is really arrogant, but that is not entirely true. He has a certain affective way of talking, moving and so on, but he is not really arrogant. You might also think, that he is really arrogant, but that is not entirely true. He has a certain affective way of talking, moving and so on, but he is not really arrogant. If in the medieval England there could have been the personal-assesment-structure of “Jo-Hari-Window” – that segments the persons appearance before others in 4 segments, called a (what I know of me), b (what I want the others to know of me), c (what everyone else knows of me, but me) and d (what no one knows of me), the segment b would say, that he wants to appear confident, not to be fooled with and yet sympathetically, but segment c) would say, that he can be arrogant. SO, he wants to appear and portrait himself in some other way, he actually can be. He wants to save the innocent, the helpless and the powerless – or at least, try to make a difference. He has a fear of all hymenopteras with a stinger, that includes wasps, bees, hornets – bumblebees are quite cute, so he has no problem with them – gnats, he doesn’t like, but has no fear in general. But he also suffers from a mild form of acrophobia. His role models are his parents – a comedian and an author (a female one), because they gave him the ability to speak in a more distinguished way (even he uses wat, dat, and other colloquial expressions from home), but his dad, the comedian, was a role model in a certain way. He used to say: “No matter, who is in front of you – you '' can '' wise-crack about him, any time. The only thing, you have to care for is the following – always have an escape plan.” He is keen of reading. Furthermore he loves to have good conversations with nice people, but his biggest hobby is, and propably will be forever: Writing. His mother instructed him to write nice paragraphs and so he tried to cultivate that. Well, he tried, he is not really good at it, but he used to say “Für den Hausgebrauch reicht es” – that is “For me it suffices.” in English. Early Years Cal was born on 18th of October in a German city called Hamburg. His parents – a well known authoress of crime- and comedy novels and a small time comedian, taught him justice, comedy, timing and curiousness. His brothers taught him how to be a big mouth – well, that caused him a lot of trouble, but his elder brother also taught him, how to try to sweet talk his way out of the trouble, a thing that never worked really well. In secondary-school, he found himself interested in journalism, so he tried to work harder, to earn himself at least the possibility, to study this subject on an university. But, hence he didn't come up with the necessary qualifications, he tried to get to the news paper in another way – and he succeeded in doing an internship. On that way, he found his way to come to a well known German newspaper, and after that he tried again, to study serious journalism. Again, it didn’t work that well, so he had to cook up another possibility. He wrote a letter of application to the Harvard-university. Of course they didn’t take him, but a friendly secretary told him, that there was a little known small university, he could try to write this letter of application to. He tried and succeeded. Later Years After his time on the university, he tried to get to some well known newspapers – but failed. Instead he came to a newspaper, that was specialized on two things. 1) crap 2) megacrap That means en clair: 1) writing bad articles and reviews on artists, social events and political events of great socio-political relevance 2) writing bad articles about “the things, no one else writes articles about” meaning: things like UFO-sightings and so on. It was clear, that this newspaper was extremely well sold, although it was a completely laughing stock. One day Cal was sent to the Bad Wolf Facility in England. His assignment was: attending to a press conference. On his way to that press conference, he had this accident. It was not really an accident, if was a planned, well calculated human trial – on the wrong person. See, Cal knocked himself out, by not watching his steps, so he hit his head on a pipe, while he was watching a cute laboratory-assistant. So, he was being taken to the infirmary, where a doctor, who wanted just to end a stressful day, had just received a sample of the new “T-R-A 8472”-vaccine, which was supposed to create super soldiers. The soldier, who was supposed to try it out, was not available, hence he got caught by a normal flu, the syringe was lying around unused. The doctor just wanted to end his stressful day and told the female doctor, who was taking over the infirmary for night shift, that the syringe with the anti-headache-stuff would be lying there. What no-one took into consideration, was that the anti-headache-stuff was not lying there. The only syringe, that was there, was the syringe with the super soldier stuff. So, that was it, what the woman injected Cal, and after he mouthed an “ouch”, his body started to react – that meant, he did a really good imitation of a hulk out – well, without the ripping clothes. But the female doctor was not stupid, she just knocked him out, by injecting a sedative in his bloodstream. But – in the holding cell, he was put in, he tried to escape, which he actually succeeded in, through his mutation. He transformed himself into the doctor-in-charge, knocked out the guard and escaped as quickly, as it was possible. ''I am NOT stupid! '' On the next day, he wrote a letter of resignation to the newspaper, he was working with. He knew – from reading comic books – that it was not good, if people knew about certain persons powers, so he tried to avoid telling things that were correlated with the “bad wolf incident”. Instead, he traveled through the united states, doing a few things here, a few things there, but as he reached a nice town called “metropolis” and saw the big, rotating sign of the “daily planet”, that was nearly mesmerizing him, he could not resist, but write a letter of application to the boss. Even, when he was assigned, he didn’t talk about the things, that were happening in the bad-wolf-facility. Currently In his first three days in good old Frisco – where he went to work for the ever-awesome newspaper “The Bay Mirror” - , he became witness of a very unpleasant scene. Three teenagers tried to get into the pants of a 24 year old woman. Being a gentleman, Cal tried to attack the teenagers, but got beaten up for good. So, he escaped from the place, triggered his transformation and morphed himself in a young woman. Then he attracted the attention of one of the teenagers, ran away, transformed himself into that teenager and knocked the guy down for good, by using a lid of a dumpster. Then he returned to the teenagers, screaming that the police was coming near. Those rowdies escaped and Cal approached the young woman, who was correcting her outward appearance. Smilingly he said: “Young lady, don’t worry. You are safe now.” In The Future In the future, the darklighter Rennek will turn against Neena and want all the magical power of the world for himself. He will take the Empyreal Sword and impale The Grimoire with it, thus allowing Rennek to take full control over the Nexus and The All. With The All cut off from Earth & The Underworld, the fight between good and evil will come to an end. But there will be a horrible side effect. Magical beings, both good and evil, will be stripped of their powers. Those powers will find new homes inside the bodies of mortals who are unaware that magic exists or how to use it. While this will be unexpected to Rennek, he will sit back and enjoy watching the chaos. The powers of the Charmed Ones went into Henry & Darryl. The powers were so overwhelming that Henry will nearly go insane and will attempt to strangle Paige. Without powers the Charmed Ones will eventually get everything straightened out and get the powers back where they belong. However, there will be an ever lasting side effect from this "swap". From this point on, there will be some humans, who are not magical, but will have magical like abilities, such as Calvin. Category:Characters